Suzaku Seishi Do Technical Support
by SalixDryad
Summary: What happens when the Suzaku Seishi land in the lap of a board technical support agent? Chaos and lots of grey!


In a world that wasn't far away, and a time that was just four minutes past 11, a girl sat. She was blonde, fairly pretty, and ticked at the stupid people who kept calling the technical support line who didn't even know how to double click. As she closed up her last call, she stood up and hit her leg on her desk. "@#%$^@$" she shouted. After realizing that people were staring she smiled weakly and walked off, forgetting her apartment keys, and that is where the dimentional rift starts.   
  
  
In a dim building a girl, who looks like the same girl from before, and is infact the same girl, but prefers to be referred to as a girl, or the girl for instance but that has nothing to do with the plot but she'd like you to know that she does have a name, but for the purposes of this story she shall be referred to as the girl. Anyways, a girl walked towards her cubical grumbling at the world, as she picks up her forgotten apartment keys she hears noises behind her, and as that she works in a 24 hour technical support office that is not unusual. What was unusual was what the person was using to end their sentences. "No no da, I don't know where we are no da." Thinking that perhaps this was another otaku she turns around happily and blinks as she sees the group standing before her. Her blue eyes slowly widen in shock she stares. Blinking again, she turns back towards her computer and then looks back behind her to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Nifty! So that's what happens when I don't take my medicine." She started to laugh hysterically. "Oh this is great, I'm seeing things now! Honestly, of all places to see them I see them at work." Sitting down before she could fall over she wiped tears off of her cheeks and giggled. "Ne, Neko chan, daijoubu?" She looked up to see her best friend standing there looking at her. "What's so funny?" Neko chan, as she is now named, grins and points towards the bewildered group staring at her. "They're staring at me, megami chan!" "Um…you do realize who they are don't you?" Neko chan blinked, blinked again and then in a shocked whisper ask. "You mean they're real." Nod. "I'm not seeing things again?" Shakes head. "And they're really there?" Nod. A slow evil grin spread across her face and megami looked at the seishi in sympathy.   
  
  
A chibi neko pops up and hold up a sign. "Welcome to the Fushigi Yuugi Technical Support Line."   
  
  
In a sea of small grey cubicle, sit another small grey cubicle, orange tuffs of hair are sticking out of the top, and cursing can be heard within. "I don't #$@#$ care if you're browser won't work! #$%#^%& obey me woman!" WHAM "$#^%$^ Nuriko what was that for?!" A grinning Nuri cha.. glare, erm Nuriko dusts her hands off happily. "Sorry it slipped."   
  
  
In another small grey cubicle, which is surrounded by fan girls and irate security gaurds a bishounen sits and stares at pictures of himself on the computer. "I'm so beautiful." The phone rings. "Thank you for calling Fushigi Yuugi Technical support, aren't I beautiful?" Megami sweatdrops and looks at Hotohori. "Um, that's not how it goes." Hotohori ignores her. "Would you like to see pictures of me? I can send you some! What's your address…hello? Hello? Are you there? Hello?"   
  
  
In yet another small grey cubicle, are we seeing a trend here, sits a bishounen, whom is name nuri chan. Smack (itai no da!) Ahem, sits a bishounen whom is named Nuriko. (great big puppy dog eyes, pretty please can I call you nuri chan? Sniffles) Another phone rings, yet another trend, and rings, and rings. A chibi Neko pops up and smacks Nuri chan with the sign. "Answer the phone, stop playing with the make up!" Ring, ring, ring. The chibi neko sweatdrops and a resounding sigh is heard.   
  
  
In yet another small grey cubicle sits it. "Thank you for calling Fushigi Yuugi Technical support, how may I help you? Yes ma'm that will be 100 gold ryu." Tamahome pauses for a moment. "Free? Oh no this isn't a toll free number, I take checks and credit cards, I'll also take gold ryu if you really want." Pause. "My supervisor? Yes, that will be 1,000 gold ryu." Click. "Ma'm? Hello? Hello? Are you there?"   
  
  
Yes, yes, yes, another small grey cucible, aha, but it doesn't sit, rather it floats a few inches above the air. Repeated cries of "We fix! We fix!" ring out through the air as Chichiri sama tries to take calls. "Yes ma'am no da. I believe we can fix that no da." Blue bouncing balls of hair get louder as they boune around. "We fix, we fix." "Yes ma'am we're very dedicated no da." "We fix, we fix." "Yes ma'am, double click on the icon, no da." "We fix, we fix!" "Excuse me ma'm no da." He hits mute "#!$#(*%$ SHUT UP NO DA!" Silence reigns. "Thank you for hold ma'am no da. Now to get back to that problem no da."   
  
  
In a small pink cubicle, yes pink we got tired of grey deal with it, the chibis made me do it, sat a stoic man, he adjusted his headseat and folded his arms over his chest. The phone rang, a woman on the other end paused. "Um..is this technical support? Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Stupid people wake up!! #$(^&%&%^&." Mitskake just sat and stoicly looked at the the phone. Brings a new meaning to strong and silent doesn't it?   
  
  
In another grey cubicle with white spots, so I spilled the bleach big deal, sat a young boy, who was not quite bishounen yet but will be in several years. "Yes ma'am, we need to double click the connectoid, what we're doing here is configuring your tcp/ip settings for the netbuei on the lan configuration…" Pause. "English? But I don't speak English, I'm from China…" Pause. "Someone who speaks English, I'm sure I could find someone may I put you on hold so I can research how to find someone who speaks English." Click. "Hello? Ma'am, hello?"   
  
  
And that concludes this episode of "Fushigi Yuugi Technical Support." Please tune in tomorrow, same time, same calls.


End file.
